The Personal Companion
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: ObiWan isn't pleased at all when he receives a rather unusual reward...ObiWanXAnakin slash
1. Chapter 1

**THE PERSONAL COMPANION**

**Author's Foreword**

This story is my Christmas '08 present to my good e-pal Elle, whom some of you might remember, for she was the one who challenged me to write my first Obi-Wan/Anakin slash story, "My Master". Then she asked for a very special 40th birthday's gift, and she got it in "The Stranger". This year she has returned to make requests, as you can see from this edited excerpt from one of our MSN conversations:

[…]

**ELLE:** I thought something. Don't send me Italian sweets this year. We love them, but since the mail service is so expensive, I'd prefer if you didn't spend all that money. Write me a story instead.

**I:** Why have I the feeling you have something in mind and that this conversation is not casual at all?

**ELLE: **Because you know me too well!

**I**: What do you want this time?

**ELLE: **Well, you could take eunuch Anakin and…

**I: **No! Not another time! People will think I am a pervert!

**ELLE: **You should have thought of it when you did it the first time!

**I: **That first time you hated it! What changed?

**ELLE: **Time, life, my tastes, me…pick one, who cares?

**I: ***SIGH* So what do you want?

**ELLE: **you take eunuch Anakin and make him a pleasure slave that Obi-Wan somehow gets to own…

**I: **NO! NO! NO! I told you I hate 'pleasure slave' stories!

**ELLE: **No. You told me you hate the Q/O stories where Obi-Wan is the pleasure slave and is portrayed as a weak sissy. You said nothing against Anakin being the slave…after all, he's a slave in "My Master"!

**I: **Only because it is the only way to keep him in the temple!

**ELLE: **Oh, come on, it won't be that bad! After all, I've not asked you something as awful to write such as…

**I: **What?

**ELLE: **Qui-Gon being Obi-Wan's hopeless love?...

**I: **Bleagh!

**ELLE: **Maybe I could ask you to haveObi-Wan experience sexual problems?

**I: **What?!

**ELLE: **Yep. You read well. I'd like to read something about one of the Boys having problems …would you have the balls to write it?

**I: **Don't challenge me, lady. You know it could end in a bad way…for Anakin, that is.

**ELLE:** Oh come on…do it…pretty please…

**I:** Maybe…

**ELLE: **Great! That's settled…slave! Anakin + impotent! Obi-Wan + a lot of romance…sounds good.

**I: **Wait! I said nothing about impotent! Obi-Wan…having problems doesn't necessarily mean that…I think it would be a bit ridiculous to have 2 men that can't get it up because one has been gelded as a boy and the other is impotent…no, if I go ahead with this – and I said IF – I will find something else…

**ELLE: **I'm sure you will…you always have an ace in your sleeve…

[…]

The story you are going to read is the result of this conversation. It's not very long, for I had little time to write it, but it was fun to write.

I apologize to Anakin's fans if he is a bit OOC, but you must realize the totally different background/life/training he got in this AU could only result in a quite different man, although some of his personality traits from the movies are still there…

_**This is set in an AU where slavery is a common practice in the Republic too, and Jedi are allowed to marry and have families.**_

_**Ah, forgot to say that Anakin's training and the whole thing of him being gifted to Obi-Wan was inspired by the beautiful novel by Mary Renault, "The Persian Boy".**_

**-----**

The corridor resounded with the echo of Obi-Wan Kenobi's steps, as his boots hit the marble pavement in quick succession.

The people present in the corridor moved away to let him pass, before gathering again, whispering to each other as they looked surprised as he walked away.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, Council member, the epitome of Jedi serenity, was in foul mood that day, and every one seeing him could not help but wonder what could have caused such irritation.

As for Obi-Wan himself, he was completely blind to the curiosity he was stirring with his behaviour. He was too busy trying to regain control over his turbulent emotions.

He, the man who had prevented countless wars, who had mediated hundreds of disputes, who managed to keep his calm while dealing with squabbling politicians and petty tyrants, who held his ground and triumphed over the greatest danger a Jedi could face – two Sith Lords – had been completely shaken by what he had read in the crumpled piece of parchment held in his right hand.

Finally reaching his destination, Obi-Wan squared his shoulders and walked inside Mace Windu's office after having used the Force to open the door.

The Korun master looked up from the documents he was checking, showing no surprise at the sight of his flustered friend and his unorthodox entry.

"Tell me it's not true, Mace," Obi-Wan began, waving the parchment in front of the seated man.

Mace took the parchment, smoothed it and scanned it quickly. Then he handed it back to the younger master. "I'm afraid it's true Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan almost groaned as he sat down heavily on a chair in front of the desk.

"What in the blazes possessed the Chancellor to give me such…such…"

"Personal gift?" Mace supplied delicately. On another occasion he would have been amused by seeing The Negotiator so at a loss of words, but this was not the case. His friend was too distressed.

"If you can call it so…"

"You prevented a civil war on his home planet. He wanted to reward you."

"I'm a Jedi, Mace. I don't need a reward—and certainly not one of this kind. Tell me, do I look like someone who would welcome such a gift?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping fervently for a negative answer.

"Of course not, Obi-Wan. But the Chancellor knows you are unbonded and he probably thought you would welcome some company."

Obi-Wan bristled as his hands gripped the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. "This is even worse," he said with a soft, pained voice, as old wounds were opened again. "He doesn't see me as a libidinous man but as one who is not even able to find someone to warm his bed."

Mace Windu sighed, knowing what was passing in his friend's mind. "Obi-Wan please, calm down. I'm sure the Chancellor just wanted to give you something special, and that his choice doesn't imply any personal judgement."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know Mace. Sorry for the outburst, but you know how I feel about slavery, especially sexual slavery.

"Of course, Obi-Wan. No need to apologize; I too would feel pretty unsettled in your place."

The younger Jedi took a deep, calming breath, then fingered the parchment. "Do you think we can contact the Committee and tell them there has been a mistake? That the Chancellor didn't know I'm bonded or something like that? The last thing I need is a pleasure slave."

Mace shook his head. "It's too late, Obi-Wan. Your Personal Companion has already been assigned—and you know what happens to them when they are refused…"

Obi-Wan felt a lump in his throat. He knew what happened when Personal Companions were refused or discarded by their assigned masters. They ended in the lower levels brothels, where they would spend their life until they were too old or too damaged to be useful, and were cast off and left outside to die.

"But it wouldn't be his fault…"Obi-Wan tried to reason.

"It wouldn't matter in the eyes of the Committee. It still would be a rejection and punished as such."

Obi-Wan fell silent, as he rubbed his bearded chin. What a situation! Why of all the things did the Chancellor have to give him a slave? A trained pleasure slave! He felt the irrational desire to march in the Chancellor's office, grab the man by his shoulders and shake him until his teeth rattled. He quickly dispelled the idea, releasing his upset and frustration into the Force.

"So," he finally said, "I think it would be best that I went to retrieve him before the Committee believes I have rejected him. Their closest office is near the Senate Building…"

"There is no need to leave the Temple, Obi-Wan. Your Personal Companion is already here," replied Mace, gesturing with an arm toward the other side of the room.

Obi-Wan turned to look in the indicated direction and saw a young man sitting on the couch, a leather bag resting at his feet.

He cringed inwardly. Unsettled as he had been, he had not sensed the other presence in the room. He just hoped the young man had not been too upset by some of the things that had been said.

"Come here, Anakin," Mace said gently, "It's time to introduce you to your new master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The young man stood up, picked up his bag, and walked over the desk, as Obi-Wan rose to his feet.

He looked to be in his early twenties, tall and broad shouldered. His hair was shoulder length and dark blond. His face was smooth, with refined features, full lips and deep blue eyes.

All in all he was quite comely, certainly very attractive—if someone is attracted to males, which Obi-Wan was not.

He had once read that the Committee studied the profile of the intended master before assigning the Personal Companions, but it seemed clear that in this case they had been wrong—not that Obi-Wan was going to complain, for he would never make use of a slave, male or female they could be.

The young man bowed his head deeply, and said in a cultured voice, "Master Kenobi, my name is Anakin Skywalker, and I'm at your complete service."

"Pleased to meet you," Obi-Wan replied. "I hope you are not too upset by what I said a few minutes ago."

"No, Master, I'm not. Master Windu alerted me of your probable reaction."

Obi-Wan turned to face Mace with an arched eyebrow, "Am I so predictable?" he asked.

"In matters of morality, integrity, honour and slavery? Yes, my friend, you are very predictable." Mace answered with a smile. "Now, why don't you take Anakin to your quarters? He can sleep in the padawan bedroom, at least until you take a new apprentice."

Obi-Wan looked at the Korun master with surprise, "I thought Anakin would live in the servants' area, with the others." He was a bit of a loner, and while he had loved to share his quarters with his former Padawan, he was not keen to the idea of sharing them with a man trained from infancy to provide sexual favours.

Mace looked at him sharply. "It doesn't become you to be so dense, Obi-Wan. You must be aware of the fact a Personal Companion must live with his or her master. The Committee will certainly monitor your match for a few months and sending Anakin to live away from you would look like a rejection to them."

Obi-Wan could only nod, as he mentally cursed the Committee. "Fine then. Anakin, please follow me; I will show you your new home."

"Yes Master," the young man said with a smile, bending down to pick up his bag, before falling in step with Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi Temple was without doubt the most beautiful building Anakin Skywalker had ever been inside. He had to force himself not to stare, mouth agape, at his surroundings as he followed his new Master along a maze of corridors and hallways.

The Temple was so big, so imposing, so solemn and elegant, without being pretentious as some of the palaces Anakin had seen in the past.

Here and there, the young man could catch glimpses of what was inside the rooms and his eyes widened when he spotted several gardens. Gardens! On Coruscant! It was so amazing! Anakin thought he would love to explore them—that is, if his Master would allow it.

His Master…Anakin felt a thrill course along his spine at those words, especially as he looked at the man they were associated with.

The young man's breath caught in his throat, as it had happened the very moment Obi-Wan Kenobi had burst inside Master Windu's office and Anakin had realized he was the man he had been assigned to.

Short, well-combed auburn-reddish hair, lightly silvered at the temples; a matching well-trimmed beard; blue-grey eyes; regular features…that was his Master's face. As for his body, Obi-Wan Kenobi was slender and shorter than Anakin, but the young slave had no doubt he wouldn't be a match for the older man's strength and not only because he was a Jedi.

His Master's compact form screamed of controlled power, as much as his eyes spoke of a gentle soul; an enchanting mix Anakin looked forward to coming to know him better.

When the previous week Anakin had been informed he had been permanently assigned, he had hoped his new master would be someone nice. Someone he could come to respect, care for and maybe, if he was really lucky, come to love too.

The gods had been merciful and had listened to Anakin's prayers. Not only had he been given to a Jedi – which was already one of the greatest fortunes that could befall a slave – but also to a man Anakin felt would be so easy to fall in love with.

Ending up in the Jedi Order's ownership was the dream of many a slave. The Order had the established practice to give good stipends to its slaves and to free all of them after two years of service—the minimum legal period one had to own a slave before granting his or her freedom.

Once freed, the Order's former slaves were given the choice to keep on working in the Temple or leave and look for another job. Finding a new occupation was made easier for these freedmen and freedwomen, due to the Jedi Order's backing being a powerful recommendation.

Atop of all of this, there was the known fact Jedi didn't abuse their slaves in any way, thus it was not difficult to understand why so many hoped to end in the Order's ownership.

Anakin's situation, though, was different. He was not a common slave. He was a Personal Companion, trained from infancy to satisfy his future master's every wish.

The Committee Of Recreational Affairs had purchased him when he was only four, paying a lot of money for him because of his origin and looks. His schooling and education had been very intensive and extensive. And then of course, there had been the most personal part of his training, the one concerning the arts of seduction and the many sexual techniques known in the Republic.

Too much money was invested in the upbringing of Personal Companions to allow them to be freed after a couple of years. The minimum mandatory period of service for a Personal Companion was of twenty-five years, after he or she was permanently assigned.

Anakin had been aware of that, of course, and now that he knew who his master would be, he thought that the prospect of spending his life at Obi-Wan Kenobi's service was very nice.

Even if the Jedi Master had not been happy to have been given a Personal Companion, Anakin was sure he would change his mind as soon as he discovered the amount of pleasure his slave could make him feel.

Lost in his thoughts, Anakin didn't notice his Master had stopped in front of a door until he almost slammed against the older man's back.

"Here we are," his Master said, palming the door open. "Come in."

Anakin entered and looked around at his new home. What he saw was a medium-sized set of rooms, simply but tastefully furnished. The dominant colours were muted shades of beige, light blue and white.

His Master indicated to him the rooms that composed the apartment: the common room where they were, the kitchen, two bedrooms, a fresher and a study.

"This is your room," his Master said, palming open the door of the smaller bedroom. "It was my apprentice's room, but he was knighted three months ago. You can stay here until I feel ready to take another Padawan."

"And then?" Anakin asked.

"Then we will find another solution. Perhaps I will move the stuff from the study to my bedroom."

"Or, maybe, I will move to your bedroom," Anakin said with a smile.

His Master frowned. "I don't think so," he muttered, then he sighed. "Come Anakin, sit down. We need to talk."

Anakin did as he was told, lowering his tall form on a worn but comfortable couch, and watched concerned as his Master paced in front of him, rubbing his bearded chin.

Finally the Jedi stopped, sat on a nearby armchair, and spoke, his voice gentle and low.

"Anakin, you must have realized from what I said in Master Windu's office that I didn't want you. I have no need or desire for a Personal Companion. I find slavery uncivilized and the idea to force myself on a slave sexually is abhorrent for me. That said, since you were given to me, and since I know what would happen to you should I reject you – a fate I wouldn't wish even on my worst enemy – you will stay with me. You will have your room to decorate and use as you like, your clothes and everything you might need. I will also give you a small allowance, not much, I'm afraid, for a Jedi's stipend is meagre, to spend as you wish. If you need more, you might see if there is some job in the Temple you are interested in performing. You are, of course, free to go everywhere in and outside the Temple, even if I would prefer you alert me when you go out. The upper levels of Coruscant are relatively safe, but you never know what can happen and, as a slave, you are forbidden from carrying weapons. You are also free to make friends and spend time with whomever you wish, and have a romantic relationship with a partner of your choice, as long as you keep it discreet—the Committee must not know about it." The Jedi paused for a moment, then asked. "Is that all right for you Anakin? Do you have any questions?"

Anakin blinked his eyes, trying to muster a reply. He was completely stunned by his Master's speech. The mere idea he could have a romantic relationship with someone that was not his Master was totally alien to him.

Finally gathering his wits, Anakin murmured, "May I speak freely, Master?"

"Of course. With me, in private, you will always have the permission to speak your mind."

"Master…I appreciate all the freedom you are willing to give me and all the effort you are making to make my life good but…what about you? Is there really _nothing_ you want from me? I'm a Personal Companion, and I want to care for you, to make you happy. It's my duty and my desire."

The Jedi master shook his head. "That's your training talking, Anakin. You have been indoctrinated to put your master's needs and desires above your own, but it's no longer necessary, not with me. As I said, I've no need or desire for a Personal Companion, although I will be happy if we can become friends."

"Do you already have a mate the Committee didn't know about?" Anakin asked, hating how small his voice sounded.

"No, I don't."

"Then why Master? I can't understand why you can want me to be only a room mate you have to support when I could be so much more for you! Every temporary master I had in the past jumped at the idea to have a Personal Companion, if only for a while. Why aren't you?"

His Master sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've already told you why, Anakin. I'm a Jedi. I don't approve slavery—and I don't like the idea of forcing my will on someone who has no choice but to obey me. As for the "room mate I have to support" bit, I can find you a job in the Temple if it makes you feel better. Is there anything you would like to do?"

Anakin shook his head, finding the sudden change of topic disconcerting. "Such as what?"

"I don't know…Gardening, tending the animals, helping the quartermaster—do you know Jedi grow much of their own food and sew their own clothes? Or maybe you would be interested in working in the hangar?"

Anakin brightened a bit at the latest suggestion. "I've always liked mechanics, Master, but never had the chance to pursue that interest."

The older man smiled. "That's good. The Master in charge of the mechanic squads is a good friend on mine. I will talk to him tomorrow. He is currently between padawans and I'm sure he will be happy to teach you."

Anakin nodded, then decided to make a last attempt at being accepted as more than a person his Master was reluctantly going to share rooms with. He leant forward and put a hand on the Jedi's knee.

"Master, please, let me show you how good I can make you feel…I want to do this, you wouldn't be forcing me to do anything."

His Master sighed again – an action Anakin was coming to hate – and said, his voice patient as if he was explaining something to a slow-learning student. "This is your training talking, Anakin. You have been…brainwashed…since childhood to think you want to serve your master. I've seen it done in many a culture. You are not _choosing_ to do something, because for you, there is only one possible choice. There has never been another—at least until now. With time, you will learn to choose what is good for you, not for your master."

"But-" Anakin tried to protest again, but his Master stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

"Do not insist, Anakin. This is how the situation is—and it won't change. Among other things, I don't even like men and I can't understand why the Committee assigned you to me. Not that it would be different if you were a woman, mind you. And now, would you please let go of my knee? I have work to do in the study."

Anakin retracted his hand and watched dazed as his Master stood up and walked to the study, disappearing inside.

Then the young man closed his eyes and collapsed against the back of the couch, as he thought about how confusing his life had just turned out to be.

What his Master had said was so incredible—almost inconceivable. How could Anakin ever think of putting his personal wishes before those of his Master? It went against everything that had been taught him and everything he had ever lived by.

His Master should understand that better than anyone, given how he had been raised.

Anakin had researched about the Jedi Order after being informed he had been assigned to one of its members. Thus he had discovered the Jedi training was, in many ways, very similar to that given to a Personal Companion.

Contrary to other religious orders, the members of the Jedi Order did not join it as fully aware adults. Instead, they were given to the Temple when they were just children, and brought up following a very rigid code of behaviour.

His Master had spoken of choosing, of choice, but what did he really know about making life-changing choices? Did he choose to become a Jedi? Did he choose to live a life of sacrifice and danger at the service of the Force and the Republic? Would he be able to stop living by the code and the ideals that had shaped his life if someone told him to do so?

Anakin was pretty sure Obi-Wan Kenobi had never made that choice, for he had been an eight-month-old when he had been admitted into the Jedi Order, and that for him, stopping being a Jedi, would be inconceivable.

So the Obi-Wan didn't really have the right to blame Anakin's training for his desire to serve him, but of course the young slave had no intention of saying that to his Master. He had no desire to antagonize the older man further.

Now that he knew what a kind and generous person his Master was, Anakin was even more convinced Obi-Wan Kenobi was a man he could easily love—and he didn't want to lose the greatest chance at happiness the fates had given him.

Anakin would make himself useful, learn what his Master liked and disliked, discover what the older man looked for in a friend and in a lover…and he would give it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Obi-wan stepped inside the shower stall and switched on the hot water, moaning in appreciation as it fell on his shoulders.

Long, warm showers after morning meditation were one of the few indulgences Obi-Wan allowed himself when he was in the Temple.

As usual, as the water washed over him, Obi-Wan thought about his daily schedule. First, he had his Advanced Diplomatic Theory class to teach. Then there would be a Council meeting, which he hoped wouldn't last more than two hours. After that, if there was time before he had to leave for his lunch with Senator Organa, he would take Anakin down in the hangars and introduce him to Garen. He was sure his friend would like the young man and welcome the chance to teach him.

As he soaped his front, the Jedi thought about the previous evening. After completing his work, Obi-Wan had hesitated before leaving the study, concerned Anakin would try again to convince him to make use of his _talents_ as soon as he stepped in the common room.

He had steeled himself for another round of protests and declarations, but, blessedly there had not been any.

When he had walked into the kitchen to start dinner, Obi-Wan had been surprised but also pleased to see that Anakin not only had already arranged the table, but was also cooking.

"Good evening, Master. I hope I've not done anything wrong. I saw it was getting late and I thought it was best to start dinner," Anakin had said quickly, wriggling his tunic.

Obi-Wan had hurried to reassure the anxious young man. "You did nothing wrong, Anakin. To the contrary, I really appreciate it. While I have the tendency to skip meals or eat only quick snacks in the commissary now that I don't have a Padawan, I like home cooking very much. So what are you preparing?" he had asked with a smile, steeling himself to eat whatever the young man had cooked, even if he didn't like it.

"Well Master, I found this old recipe book on the shelf and I thought I'd cook one of the meals that had been prepared more…"

Obi-Wan had crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "And how did you guess it?"

Anakin had smiled shyly, "I put the book, closed, in a vertical position and then I removed my hands, watching as it opened on what I hope is one of your favourite dishes, nerf steak with ony tubers and roya-berries sauce."

Obi-Wan had laughed then. "That was my Padawan's favourite dish! I used to dislike the roya-berries sauce before he came into my life, but now I like it—a lot."

Obi-Wan smiled under the spray of water as he thought of Anakin's delighted expression, but then frowned slightly as he remembered the young man's next words.

"I'm glad I chose well, Master. From now on, if you allow me, I will prepare all your meals. At least it is something you will be able to appreciate…and that will make me useful to you."

Obi-Wan's relaxed mood had thus disappeared, and dinner had started as a rather tense affair. However he had managed to relax again while eating Anakin's excellent meal, and by the time they had washed and dried the plates, the tension had left him and – by extension – Anakin.

They had spent the evening in amicable silence while watching a historical documentary on the holonet, before each of them had retired into his own bedroom.

The experience had given Obi-Wan hope that he and Anakin could live together in an amicable way. The Jedi was a reserved man and liked to be left in peace, but it looked like Anakin knew when to keep his mouth shut…perhaps it was due to the young man's Force sensitivity, which Obi-Wan had sensed during their first moments alone.

Whatever the reason, now that the ground rules had been set and the young slave knew what was expected or, rather, not expected from him, Obi-Wan felt confident that he and Anakin would be able not only to live together, but to also become friends. Of course it would take time, for he had no illusion he could change Anakin's mindset with a few well-intended words. The young man had been trained since infancy to behave in a certain way – pretty much as Obi-Wan too had been trained to be a Jedi – and it would take time for him to understand what freedom of choice really meant.

The steam left the shower stall as the door was opened, interrupting the Jedi's musings. Obi-Wan made to turn around but two strong hands posed on his shoulders, stopping him.

"Let me wash your back, Master," Anakin whispered into his ear.

Obi-Wan wanted to protest, to tell Anakin to leave, but, by doing so, he felt he would hurt the young man, and he had no desire to do it. As he had pondered only a few minutes before, it would take time to make Anakin realize he didn't have to serve Obi-Wan, and the Jedi was willing to let the young man help him, as long he limited himself to washing his back.

Anakin soaped Obi-Wan's back and hair, massaging his muscles and scalp, the touch efficient, professional, and very delicate.

The Jedi Master closed his eyes, relaxing under that confident touch, only to snap them open when Anakin's arms surrounded his waist from behind and his hands posed on his front, one on his belly, the other on his genitals.

Obi-Wan stiffened and used the Force to close the water as he commanded firmly, "Let me go, Anakin."

The hands moved away as Anakin took a step back.

Obi-Wan turned around, slicking his wet hair back as he looked at the anxious young man in front of him. Almost without volition, Obi-Wan's eyes roamed Anakin's body.

Even if he was not attracted by men, Obi-Wan had to admit Anakin was very handsome, with his strong, broad shoulders, hairless chest, flat belly and-

Obi-Wan frowned, squinting his eyes. There was something strange in Anakin's genitals…The Jedi paled and felt a wave of nausea when he realized what he was seeing.

Anakin was an eunuch- or a gelding, as the slavers preferred to say – although he showed none of the characteristics usually present in persons that had been mutilated in such a way. His voice was deep and his body was muscled and fully developed. He looked totally male but for the complete lack of body hair and…_there_.

"I'm sorry for what was done to you," Obi-Wan murmured, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

Anakin just shook his head, "It's not as bad as you think, Master. I'm originally from the Tatoo star system and the males of my sub-species are able to compensate this kind of mutilation."

"How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have a special physiology that makes us highly prized as pleasure workers. If we are castrated when still boys, our body changes to compensate the mutilation. Our prostate develops differently, making it possible for us to achieve a greater sexual satisfaction than a normal man, but only if we are...penetrated. Also our pheromones make us attractive to straight and gay men alike; that's why the Committee assigned me to you despite the fact your profile stated you are heterosexual."

There was hope and expectation in Anakin's eyes now, as if he believed that bit of information would push Obi-Wan to do…what? Have sex with him?

No way.

Steeling his heart and regretting the hurt he was going to inflict, Obi-Wan walked past Anakin and opened the shower stall. He grabbed his bathrobe and handed a large towel to Anakin. "Cover yourself," he commanded.

Anakin took the towel and wrapped it around his body, face filled with pain. "Don't you want me at all? Am I repugnant to you?"

Obi-Wan tied the belt of his bathrobe and shook his head. "No Anakin," he answered, voice kind but firm. "You are not repugnant. You are beautiful and loving, but I don't want you—or anybody else for the matter."

Anakin just looked at him, puzzled, and Obi-Wan realized he would have to tell the entire, embarrassing truth.

"Anakin, yesterday, when I said to Mace that a pleasure slave was the last thing I needed, they were not just empty words. The truth is I'm not interested in sex. I don't like it, I don't understand it, I don't care for it– never have and never will. So please, don't berate yourself. It's not your fault, it's exclusively mine and I'm really sorry for the pain I'm causing you. And now, if you will excuse me, I've a class to teach in thirty minutes."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin left the room, head bowed and shoulders slumped. A part of him felt the desire to reach out for the younger man, embrace him, and tell him everything would be fine. Another part of him instead, told him to do nothing, that hugging Anakin would only stir the slave's hopes for something more…something that would never happen, for Obi-Wan had no desire to disappoint yet another person he cared for, nor did he want to get hurt another time.

Thus he raised his shields to block out the hurt Anakin was projecting and started to get ready for his day, his earlier good mood completely forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but, as you have probably noticed if you tried to log-in or leave a review in the past three days, FFnet experienced problems that made impossible to me to update.

--------------------------------------

**There is jump forward in time with this chapter. As I said in my foreword, I had little time to write this story and make sure Elle would find it in her mailbox on Christmas morning.**

Anakin Skywalker was frustrated and lonely. He had just been informed his Master's return from his mission had been postponed, and that all the efforts he had made to organize a nice "welcome back" evening for the Jedi had been for nothing.

Anakin sighed as he walked into the kitchen to switch off the oven; there was no reason to keep the kidaly soup warm, since his Master would not be there to eat it, and he had lost all of his appetite.

Anakin also went to Obi-Wan's bedroom to put away the fresh sleep clothes he had laid out for his Master and to remake the bed, smoothing the covers he had thrown back.

Once done, Anakin lingered in the room, where he could feel the presence of his Master. Obi-Wan had been away on mission for the past two months and Anakin felt like he could not go on a moment more without seeing him or hearing his voice.

The young man had always lived surrounded by people and even if in the past he would have appreciated the privacy of having the quarters all to himself allowed, it was no longer the case.

Returning home from his job in the hangars to empty rooms was not pleasant. It was frustrating, even if the frustration would not go away when Obi-Wan would return—it would just change into a different kind of frustration.

As Anakin had felt from the first moment he had met the Jedi, falling in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi had been easy—and how could it have been different given the sort of man his Master was?

Gentle, kind, caring, he treated Anakin as an equal, never mentioning his status as a slave, both in public and in private. The only time Anakin's status had been mentioned it had been when his Master had showed him his will. In the document had been stated that, should Obi-Wan die before he could set Anakin free, the ownership of his Personal Companion would pass to Bant Eerin, his Master's best friend, a caring Mon Calamari healer that had taken Anakin under her protective wing from the moment she had discovered how the Committee had mutilated him. This way Anakin would not end up back in the Committee's ownership, but would continue to live in the Temple until his mandatory years of service expired. After that, as it was also stated in Obi-Wan's will, Anakin would have to be set free.

Anakin had appreciated the gesture, but his throat had constricted at the mere idea of losing his Master. What good would freedom do to him if he lost the man he had come to love more than his life?

Anakin had many other cherished memories of the eight months he had spent living with Obi-Wan, but none was more precious than the day his Master had told him he had made plans to celebrate Anakin's twenty-second Lifeday.

Anakin's puzzlement had transformed into confusion when Obi-Wan had told him they were leaving Coruscant for a brief trip, and then it had turned into excitement when his Master had revealed Tatooine was their destination.

Anakin closed his eyes as he thought back to those days. His Master had used his contacts in the area to find Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's mother, who, not only was still alive despite the harsh life slaves led on Tatooine, but was now a freedwoman and married to a local farmer.

The tender look on Obi-Wan's face as he had watched Anakin embrace his mother for the first time in eighteen years, had made the younger man ache with the desire to hug his Master as tightly as possible, to make him feel as loved as Anakin felt in that moment. For there was no doubt in Anakin's mind and heart that Obi-wan loved him, only as a friend or a surrogate brother perhaps, but he loved him.

Anakin sighed, as his frustration stirred again. He should be happy to be loved as selflessly as Obi-Wan loved him. He should be happy to know his Master loved him for the person he was, with no consideration of what Anakin was—and in truth he was. He was happy, but the problem was he wanted more.

Anakin wanted a lover other than a friend. After having spent his life having sex with men who had cared little or nothing for him as a person and treated him only as an object or a status-symbol, Anakin wanted to know what making love really meant and felt like.

The main door chime rang, and Anakin left Obi-Wan's room to see who it was.

"Master Eerin," Anakin said as he opened the door and found the Mon Calamari healer on the threshold. "Please come in. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Anakin. There is nothing you can do for me, I just came to see if you would like some company and cheering up since Obi-Wan's return has been postponed." The Healer smiled, "Don't look so surprised, my friend. I know how you feel for Obi-Wan. Force Anakin, anyone that knows you is aware you love him—all but Obi-Wan, that is."

Anakin nodded and led his guest to the couch. They both sat down and after a moment of silence, he decided it was the time to ask a question about a topic that had bothered him since the beginning of his relationship with his master.

"May I ask you something, Master?"

"Only if you call me Bant."

Anakin smiled, grateful. "Bant, you are my Master's best friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm—and you know it very well. We have been friends since we were both children."

"And you are also one of his healers…"

Bant nodded, with a look that urged him to stop mincing words and come to the point.

Anakin took a deep breath and plunged in. "Then… then maybe you know why he doesn't like sex," he blurted, ducking his head for fear he had dared too much.

Bant took a sharp intake of breath, shifted on her seat, then murmured. "Look at me, Anakin. There is no reason to hide."

Anakin did so, and saw there was no anger or indignation on the healer face—just understanding.

"Obi-Wan never told me 'why' he doesn't like sex, Anakin. He just told me – he was nineteen when he did – that he didn't like it. That he found it distasteful, a chore more than a pleasure. I didn't prod—he was already so embarrassed – and he didn't elaborate more. I suppose there is no need for a reason to explain his distaste. I guess he just doesn't have it in him."

"But maybe…maybe it is just because he never had sex with someone he loved…" Anakin suggested.

Bant shook her head, sadly. "No, Anakin, he has. He had sex with someone he loved—and it made it even worse."

"How?" Anakin asked, desperately needing to know what had happened.

"Well, when he was twenty, Obi-Wan fell in love with another Padawan, a girl named Siri Tachi. He and Siri were together for two years, and even if I never liked her, it looked like she made Obi-Wan very happy. And then, one day, Obi-Wan returned home from a mission and found Siri in bed with another padawan. The explanation he was given was that Siri needed 'variety' in her sexual life and that 'Obi-Wan could be as boring in bed as he could be out of it'."

Anakin stared incredulous. The man he knew was not boring at all! He was full of interests and curiosity, liked to have good time with his friends and possessed a wicked, sarcastic sense of humour.

"That was such a cruel thing to say!" he sputtered, indignant.

"Indeed. It took me, Garen and Reeft months to restore his confidence to show him that being sedate, not getting drunk and smoking spice didn't mean he was boring. Obi-Wan eventually recovered and forgot Siri. He was knighted, went on solo missions and started to build his reputation as one of the best negotiators in the Order—and the Republic. A few years later, he took a Padawan, a smart boy that kept him on his toes and filled him with pride. Then, when he was thirty, Obi-Wan met the Bitch…Oh, forgive me Anakin, I meant Padme Amidala."

"Senator Amidala?" Anakin remembered having met the woman once, while he was living with one of his temporary masters. He remembered her because, after learning Anakin was an eunuch, she had made an untactful comment about the fact he was probably more of a man in bed than her lover. Anakin had the sick feeling he now knew who she had been referring to…

Apparently not noticing his shock, Bant went on. "Yes, Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan met her at a diplomatic reception and well, it looked like love at first sight. This time, even I, the protective little 'sister', approved the match. They were so well suited to each other. Same interests, same reserved nature, same dedication to their jobs. They were together for five years before…" Bant's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.

"Before what, Bant?" Anakin urged her, even if his memory of Amidala gave him an idea of what might have happened.

"One day Obi-Wan came to visit me. He was so excited and nervous he was almost giddy. He showed me a ring he had just purchased; he had decided to ask Padme to marry him. I complimented him for his choice and told him it was about time he proposed her. Then I sent him on his way and prepared to make plans for his wedding. I watched him walk away with a spring in his step I had never seen before…only to see him return two hours later, head bowed and shoulders slumped, the jeweller's box still in his hand. I knew at once his devastation didn't come from his proposal being refused. I led him to my couch and watched as he put his head in his hands and broke in front of me. It's something I hope I will never see again. Obi-Wan has always been a rock for me, Garen and Reeft. He has been my anchor when my mate was killed and has supported Garen after his Master died of Xenon Plague. It was so unsettling to see him break like that…"

"What had happened?"

"It had happened that when Obi-Wan had gone to visit Padme to give her the ring, he found her in bed with two Twi'lek prostitutes. In the confrontation that followed, she told him that she wanted passion in bed, and since Obi-Wan was not able to give it to her, she had decided to find it elsewhere. This happened three, almost four years ago, and since then Obi-Wan has not shown interest in anyone…until you."

"Me?! Master isn't interested in me in that way, no matter how much I wish he would…" Anakin exclaimed.

"He doesn't want to be interested in you in a romantic way, Anakin. He doesn't want to allow himself to fall in love again…Anakin, Obi-Wan has loved twice, and both times he ended up being hurt because, apparently, he isn't able to physically satisfy his lovers. Given these premises and the fact he doesn't like sex in the first place, do you think he would act on the feelings he has for you? For I know he has feelings for you, Anakin. I see the way he looks at you; it's the same mix of love, admiration and devotion he had for Siri and Padme. But he won't act on his feelings. Obi-Wan probably fears that if you two have sex, he won't be able to make you happy, thus you will end up losing respect for him….and betray him as those women did," Bant explained.

"But it's not true! It's my task to keep him happy and satisfied, not the other way around!" Anakin exclaimed. "I could never betray him! Aside from the fact I love him, I'm his slave—betraying him would be a crime, punishable with death."

Bant all but snorted. "Anakin, you know as well as me that Obi-Wan doesn't consider you his slave. And we both know that if you two end up making love, you wouldn't consider making him happy a 'task'. You would do that because you love him, and he would try to do his best to do the same in return. But his fears is that his best wouldn't be enough."

Anakin stood up and started pacing, needing to dispel some of the frustration bubbling inside him. "But sex isn't everything in a relationship! There are more important things!"

Bant nodded, "That's true, Anakin. You know it. I know it. Garen and his wife know it too—but the point is Obi-Wan doesn't. His two experiences at love showed him without any doubt that sex, at least for certain persons, is much more important than other things. Obi-Wan learned it the hard way, especially with Padme, so it isn't surprising he doesn't wish to get hurt again."

Anakin sighed as he returned to sit on the couch. "What can I do then?"

"Well, Obi-Wan needs to learn that for some people, for most people, sex isn't everything and that he can have a lasting loving relationship even if he isn't a good lover. You can be the one to show him this, Anakin—but keep in mind this: make your move only if you are certain of your feelings and your ability to commit to Obi-Wan in spite of everything. Because," and Bant's bulging, silvery eyes hardened, "Jedi Code or not, I swear I will kill you if you cause Obi-Wan's heart to break another time."

Anakin stared straight at her eyes and nodded once, as deadly seriously as she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan's steps were as heavy as his heart felt as he walked along the deserted galleries of the Temple.

He felt a bit of irritation at himself, because he had not yet been able to let go of the memories of what had happened that very day, four years ago. The image of Padme in bed with two prostitutes was still so fresh, still able to cause him pain even today, when logically he should have felt only pride in himself and his accomplishments.

After three months of mediation and careful negotiation, of clever compromises and smoothing of differences, the representatives of the sixty tribes of Rynark had been brought all around a conference table and signed the treaty that ratified the end of the civil war that had been ravaging the planet for the past two centuries. It had been one of Obi-Wan's greatest diplomatic successes, and he should be happy for how he had resolved a situation that many believed hopeless—instead his mind was once again thinking to that long past day.

Obi-Wan had always known, since he had started experimenting as a teenager that sex was not his forte. Oh, he liked to pleasure himself all right, but he seemed not to feel the same lust, passion and need to mate his agemates had.

When his affair with Siri had progressed to sexual intercourse, Obi-Wan had done his best to pleasure her and made her happy, but evidently his best had not been enough for her, and she had looked for more in Bruck Chun's arms.

After the failure of that relationship, Obi-Wan had been set on never falling in love again, but both his friends and his Master had told him he couldn't make such a drastic decision based on only one bad experience. Not everyone was as lucky as Qui-Gon had been and find the love of his life, Tahl, at his first attempt.

In the end Obi-Wan had been more than happy to let himself to be convinced to try again. He was an affectionate man and loved to bestow his attention and care to other people, as deep inside he wished someone would do for him.

Then Padme entered in his life and everything in the world seemed to be right. She was a dream come true, his perfect match. Determined not to disappoint her between the sheets, Obi-Wan had done searches, watched instructional videos and even spent time with a prostitute in order to get the knowledge of to how please the woman he loved.

Everything had seemed to go well between them, and Padme had never hinted he was doing anything wrong until the day he had rushed to her apartment to hand her his heart forever only to have it broken into many tiny pieces.

So taken she had been by her two blue-skinned partners, Padme had not realized at once Obi-Wan was in the room, and he had had to watch and listen as the two Twi'lek men had pulled from her lips moans and groans and other sounds he had never heard before.

The confrontation that had followed had been nasty and Obi-Wan had forgotten most of it, but for the crux of the matter: Padme had gone with two prostitutes because she was tired of a passionless lover. She had been tired of Obi-Wan's gentle and methodical loving. She had wanted to be ravished, to be conquered, to be dominated and since it was clear Obi-Wan was not going to do it, she had taken action to get what she wanted.

Obi-Wan sighed as he reached his destination. He palmed the door of his quarters open and stepped inside the darkened common room.

He felt a pang of disappointment because Anakin was not there to meet him, for he knew his friend's infectious smile and sunny personality would have done wonders for his mood. Anakin seemed to always know how to cheer Obi-Wan up.

The Jedi Master however quickly dispelled his upset. It was the middle of the night and Anakin had not known he was going to return; there was no way the younger man would have waited up for him.

Taking care not to make noise, Obi-Wan walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He dropped his travelling bag near the wall and shrugged off his robe, folding it on a chair. Since he had showered that morning on the Republican Cruiser that had taken him back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan just carried out his nightly routine in the fresher, and returned to his room, slipping between the fresh smelling sheets.

Despite the late hour, Obi-Wan was not sleepy. He had gotten used to Rynark's different time zone, and it would take some days for his body to readapt to Coruscant night-day cycle.

He thought about getting up and going to find something to read in his study, but as he shifted in the bed, the silk sleep pants Bant had given him for his last Lifeday rubbed sensuously over his member, causing it to stir and lengthen.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow arched in surprise. He couldn't have imagined his body would show that kind of interest that very night given what his musings had lingered on, but now that it had happened, he thought, why not? He had not pleasured himself in a few months and despite all his dislike for sex, it was an activity he enjoyed.

The Jedi switched on the bedside lamp, threw back the covers, removed his sleep pants and laid nude on the bed, enjoying how the tepid air coming from the ventilation system caressed his skin.

His cock hardened even more as Obi-Wan slid his hands up and down his chest, pulling at his chest hair and brushing over his nipples.

A spike of pleasure ran along his body and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, to better enjoy the sensation his hands were causing to his body.

There was no pressure when he was alone with himself, no need to satisfy his partner, no need to speed up things or slow them down according to someone else's desire. It was just himself, what he was and what he liked.

Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped slowly, making sure to apply pressure on the places where he liked it more. He then slid his hand lower and squeezed his balls, pulling them a little. Then he returned to concentrate on his cock again, from base to tip, sometimes pausing to rub the sweet places on the head between his fingers.

It felt good, but something seemed to be amiss… it was not building.

Obi-Wan began to worry because all the tell-tale signals that usually preceded his orgasm-- warmth spreading through his belly while his balls coiled up—were absent. Worse, the more he insisted with his ministrations to himself, the more he felt that, far from moving toward his goal, he was moving away from it.

Blast! Obi-Wan thought after several more strokes changed nothing, and he was finally forced to admit nothing was going to happen. This was the only sexual practice he enjoyed, and now he was not even able to take it to its natural conclusion!

Perhaps it had not been a good idea to engage in that act that very night; he could almost see how Padme and her Twi'lek prostitutes would laugh at him if they saw him now…

Obi-Wan let go of his still hard cock and slammed his fist on the mattress as he willed those mocking images out of his mind. He could not stay like that. He had to stand up, cover himself, go to sleep and hope to forget the whole thing.

He was about to move when the bed dipped beneath the weight of another person and two warm hands posed on his hips, effectively blocking him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed shocked, staring at his friend's face. "What are-"

"Shh," Anakin whispered, before he bent his head and took Obi-Wan's cock inside his mouth.

Obi-Wan groaned aloud when he felt engulfed by that hot, wet cavern and Anakin started a suction motion. He threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, getting more and more animated as he felt the familiar tightening in his belly and balls.

A final sweep of that talented tongue around the head of his cock and Obi-Wan could not take it anymore: he arched his back to push himself as far as he could into Anakin's mouth and came with a loud shout, as white-hot pleasure exploded in him.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin watched, in the dim light of the bedside lamp as Obi-Wan slumped against the mattress, body totally limp where, till a few instants before it had been as tense as a bowstring.

The bitter-salty taste of his Master's seed was still sharp in his mouth, similar to that of the many men Anakin had serviced in life, and yet completely different. As unique as Obi-Wan himself.

Anakin had been awoken a few minutes before with the need to visit the 'fresher. Still half asleep, he had tensed when he had heard a slight noise come from his Master's bedroom, thinking some intruder had entered their quarters.

A few seconds later he had shaken his head and snorted at the silly thought. An intruder inside Obi-Wan's room? In the Jedi Temple? It was ridiculous! Which meant his Master had returned!

Heart hammering in his chest, Anakin had left the fresher and rushed to Obi-Wan's room. He had been about to knock, when he had heard a moan come from behind the door. An unmistakable moan of pleasure.

Heat had spread inside Anakin at the mere idea his Master could be there, in his bedroom, pleasuring himself.

The temptation to see with his eyes the images his mind was conjuring had been too strong to resist.

Using the manual overdrive, Anakin had opened the door, just that tiny bit he needed to be able to look inside.

His heart had almost jumped out of chest at the sight of his Master lying naked on the bed, completely naked, legs spread, as his strong hands moved up and down his nicely-sized cock and fondled his balls.

Anakin had watched mesmerized the way his Master's muscles had bulged and relaxed beneath his pale skin as he worked to bring himself to climax.

The young man had watched, waiting for Obi-Wan to explode, wanting so badly to see his face contort with pleasure, but after a while he had become aware something was wrong.

His Master's moans were no longer full of pleasure. They sounded pained, full of frustration as he increased the pace of his ministrations on himself…without result. A few strokes later, Obi-Wan had let go of his angry-red cock and slammed his fist on the mattress.

It had been then that Anakin had decided to act. During their talk, Bant had told him it would be his task to make Obi-Wan realize he could love Anakin. The young man had to convince Obi-Wan he would love him no matter the shortcomings the older man had, whatever they could be.

Anakin thought that this potentially very embarrassing and humiliating situation could be a good occasion to show Obi-Wan he was loved—no matter what.

So Anakin had stepped inside the bedroom, shed his robe, lowered onto the bed and taken his Master's shaft in his mouth.

Obi-Wan had tried to protest, but Anakin had silenced him and used all his knowledge to give his Master the fulfilment he needed.

Anakin had not teased Obi-Wan, for it was not the moment to show the older man how good his Personal Companion could make him feel. He had just worked to bring his Master to a quick orgasm, because it was what Obi-Wan needed.

Now, as he waited for his Master to recover, anxiety crashed over Anakin as he started second guessing his decision. Had he done the right thing? Had he been too bold? Would Obi-Wan be upset that Anakin had helped him because he had not been able to bring himself off?

"Calm down," Obi-Wan said with a slightly slurred voice. "I'm not angry. Come here…" and speaking so he opened his arms, inviting Anakin into his embrace.

Anakin did not hesitate. He crawled up the mattress until he was aligned with his Master and lowered himself between the waiting arms, shivering with pleasure as their bodies touched, bare skin pressed against bare skin.

Obi-Wan's arms surrounded his back as Anakin relaxed against the older man's chest, basking in his scent as he listened to his heartbeat. Anakin felt himself grow sleepy and was about to succumb to slumber when Obi-Wan spoke.

"Why did you do it?"

Suddenly very awake, Anakin raised his head to look at his Master's troubled eyes.

"Because you needed it. Because I've been wanting to do it for a long time. Because I love you and wanted to make you feel good."

"Anakin…you should find someone else to love. As you have just seen…I'm not even able to give pleasure to myself. How could ever satisfy you?"

Anakin almost rolled his eyes. "If you allow me to be blunt, Master, that's an idiocy. I'm ready to bet you were too tired or wound up or worried this evening to achieve something. As for the rest, why don't you let me decide who and how I want to love?"

"Because you are very dear to me, Anakin, and I don't want to disappoint you." _Or lose you_…it was left unsaid, but Anakin heard it all the same.

"Master, Obi-Wan, sex isn't the basis of a loving relationship."

"That's not what my experiences taught me," Obi-Wan retorted bitterly.

"Those women were idiots, both of them! They had a treasure in their hands and threw it away!" Anakin all but snarled, eyes blazing with anger.

Obi-Wan tilted his head on the side. "You know about them?"

"Master Bant told me."

"She shouldn't have. I don't want your sympathy or pity," Obi-Wan muttered, turning his head away.

Anakin almost growled with frustration. Then he took Obi-Wan's face between his hands and kissed him soundly. "This is no sympathy or pity. This is love. I'm trying to make you understand I love you and that sex isn't important for me."

"I find it difficult to believe given how you approached me in the shower months ago or what has just happened here."

This time Anakin could not contain himself. He rolled his eyes. "I can't understand how a man as intelligent as yourself can be so dense! I gave you pleasure because I wanted to, because I like to make you happy, but I don't expect you to do the same to me. I don't need it."

"No?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm an eunuch! While I can get a lot of pleasure during sex, I've no need for it." Anakin struggled to put in words his thought. He felt that if he didn't convince Obi-Wan now, he would lose all his chances. "Master, I've been a pleasure slave for almost my whole life, since I was gelded at seven year of age. I've been put 'in service' since I was fourteen and I have had an almost endless list of men using me, using my body to get their pleasure. But none of them, not even those few who bothered to make me come as well, ever embraced me as you are doing. To me this embrace is more meaningful, more important than all the orgasms I had or will ever have. I feel your love in your embrace, Master—as I felt it when you took me to visit my mother, or when you watched over me when I was sick with Corellian flu and you sponged me for the entire night to bring down my fever. To me there is nothing more precious than the memories of the evenings we spend together, watching the holovideo, playing sabacc or just reading, each of us engrossed in his own datapad and yet so aware of the other." Anakin fell silent, swallowing past the lump in his throat, as he waited for Obi-Wan's response.

"You really mean it…" his Master whispered after a while, eyes filled with wonder.

"Of course I mean it!" Anakin exclaimed. "Do you really think that after a life of sex without a hint of love or even affection, sex would really matter so much to me?"

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. "I didn't imagine you would feel like this. I just saw a young, beautiful man, full of life and passion. I presumed you would be like all the young people I met in my life, especially after you tried to seduce me in the shower…."

Anakin nodded slowly, "Yes, I can see how my behaviour led you to draw the wrong conclusion, but, back then, I didn't know you as well as I know you now." The young man smiled before continuing, "Now I know how sweetly grumpy you are in the mornings before you get your first cup of tea. How you like for things to be done just _that_ way. How kind you are with the padawans and initiates that come to ask for your advice. How dedicated you are to the Force and your duty. How much you like to sit on the balcony and watch the sunset or meditate near the window when it rains and the drops hit against the transpisteel. How you like to sleep curled on your left side and how…irritated… you were the day the cleaning servant replaced your ultra-flat pillow without telling you, even if, of course, you never raised your voice with the man. How devoted you are to your friends and how much you worry when, as a Council Member, you must send them on some dangerous mission you would prefer to take yourself. I know the man behind the Jedi. Tell me, Master, did Siri Tachi and Padme Amidala know all of this? Did they know the man Obi-Wan or just Jedi Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. "I don't think they really knew me…although they should have."

"Maybe they were not able…or interested…to see the real you. It doesn't really matter now. What matters, what I'm trying to make you understand, is that I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that all I want from you is to be allowed to take care of you, to make you happy…and I don't care if it will mean we will live in chastity for the rest of our lives as long as you promise me we will fall asleep in each other arms every night," Anakin concluded, heart hammering again in his chest as he waited for Obi-Wan's response to his declaration.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin waited for his answer, his beautiful blue eyes full of love and hope.

The Jedi could sense, both in the Force and in his heart, that what Anakin had said were not just platitudes to make Obi-Wan feel better and give in, and that his convictions would waver at the first difficulty.

No, Anakin really meant it. He loved Obi-Wan, all of him—the good, not so good and the bad.

For the first time since he had discovered Padme in the prostitutes' arms, Obi-Wan felt hope stir in him. Hope that he could find someone who would love him as unconditionally as Obi-Wan had loved Siri and Padme…and loved Anakin.

"Anakin," he whispered, cupping the younger man's cheek with his palm. "I do love you." He watched as Anakin's eyes widened and his expression filled with joy. "I started loving you very early in our living together, when I saw how nice it was spending time with you and coming home to a room filled with your presence."

"Then why you didn't tell me?" Anakin whispered.

"For I could sense you were interested in me in a sexual way—and not just because it was your duty as my Personal Companion. I could feel you were interested in me as a man—and that was the reason I didn't act on my feelings. I didn't want to bring a sexual connotation into our relationship because I was afraid it would cause me to lose you as I lost Siri and Padme. Yes, I know, a Jedi should not be afraid…but I was. My heart had been broken twice and I could not bear the idea of having it broken again. But now, now I sense you are sincere, that you love me and accept me as I am…and my heart is rejoicing. I love you, Anakin Skywalker. I want to be with you…to go to sleep every night with you in my arms and wake up every morning with you pressed against me, breathing in the scent of your hair and skin."

Anakin smiled broadly down at him, and Obi-Wan smiled back, as they stared, happy, into each other's eyes.

Then Anakin's gaze darkened and he whispered, a little hesitantly. "May I kiss you, Obi-Wan?"

"Of course you may," Obi-Wan answered. "I like kissing. Not only I like it, but I'm also quite good at it. Even Padme and Siri said so."

"I don't want to hear their names again," Anakin growled, before he bent his head forward as Obi-wan raised his own to meet him midway.

Their lips met in a kiss that was curious and sweet and tender. A chaste first kiss that left Obi-Wan wishing for more—which was granted with their second kiss, when Anakin parted his lips, inviting the older man's questioning tongue into his mouth.

Obi-Wan thoroughly explored the hot cavern, memorizing the taste of his love. Anakin responded to him with the same intensity and soon they were devouring each other mouths and moans.

It was then, as Obi-Wan pulled Anakin even closer to him, that he realized with surprise that he was hard.

The realization stunned him. He had seldom hardened so quickly while kissing and certainly never after having already come.

He flushed crimson in embarrassment as his cock poked against Anakin's hip. All those talks about not having to have sex and here he was…

Anakin must had sensed his distress, for he pulled away from their kiss. He took Obi-Wan's face in his hands and murmured, "There is no need to be embarrassed, Master. I might be ready to live in chastity with you for the rest of our lives, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be upset if you feel like doing it."

"But I don't want to make you feel obligated to go along with this, after what was done to you…"

Anakin shook his head with fondness. "I don't feel obliged to do anything. What I'm going to do is because I want to do it—with you."

Thus speaking, Anakin slid down Obi-Wan's body, kissing the hollow of his neck, nibbling his collarbone, licking and sucking his nipples, leaving a damp path with his lips and tongue until he reached the older man's leaking sex.

Once there Anakin stopped and Obi-Wan looked down, meeting his lover's smiling eyes.

"Watch me," Anakin said, before lightly kissing the tip of his cock. Obi-Wan writhed under the touch as Anakin rose to his knees.

The older man had barely time to wonder what his lover was up to, when Anakin straddled his hips, took hold of his erection with his hand and sat down onto it.

Obi-Wan cried out when he felt himself being engulfed by Anakin's body. It felt like being inside a woman, but it seemed tighter and warmer.

"Is this all right?" Anakin whispered, looking down at him.

"Yes…just tell me what I must do…" Obi-Wan answered.

"There is nothing you _must_ do, Obi-Wan, but you can move, if you want. If not, then don't do anything. I will take care of both of us."

Obi-Wan nodded, relieved, and threw his head back against the pillow as Anakin started moving up and down on him, his body causing a delicious friction on his aroused flesh.

Anakin leant forward and put his hands over Obi-Wan's chest to get more leverage as his movements speeded up and his breath grew laboured.

Obi-Wan watched beneath half closed eyes as Anakin's face contorted with pleasure. He felt a bit guilty for not doing anything to increase his partner's enjoyment, but it felt so good to just stay there and be loved, without being pressured to transform the encounter into an erotic performance. Just enjoying the ride, watching Anakin take pleasure in his body, until he felt warmth spread in his belly and his balls coil in their sac…Two strokes more and Obi-Wan came with a load groan as Anakin's inner muscles contracted around him in a way that was almost painful.

When Obi-Wan recovered his wits, he found Anakin sprawled atop of him, his sweaty face hovering over his own as he looked at him anxiously.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan whispered, and his voice sounded slurred to his ears. He raised his hand to caress Anakin's cheek, the movement very slow, for he felt boneless.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, just worn out. I've…never come twice in one encounter," he blushed deeply. "And you?"

Anakin closed his eyes briefly, as if he was savouring something. Then he opened them again and whispered, "I feel wonderful. Never better. Now I know what 'making love' means. Thank you so much for making me feel like this."

"I did nothing…"

"You let me love you, and that's what really matters to me. For the first time in my life I had sex because I wanted it... I made love and this is a memory I will always cherish," Anakin said, bringing Obi-Wan's hand to his lips and kissing the palm.

"I-I…think that…there could be more memories like this one in the future…" Obi-Wan murmured, hesitant. "Probably not very often…but there will be."

Anakin smiled broadly. "Then it means I will have to treasure them—but never as much as I treasure you and your love and your presence in my life, Master."

"Don't call me Master, Anakin. I don't like it. I don't like to be reminded that I own you…that you are considered a possession," Obi-Wan said with a frown.

"But you do own me, Obi-Wan. You own my heart and my mind—as I dare to presume I own your heart and mind in return," Anakin replied.

"Indeed you do, Anakin."

"See? You are indeed my Master! The Master of my heart!"

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head ruefully. "It's a good thing nobody is watching us. We sound so sappy…"

"Would you really care if they did?"

"Not really. I'm too happy to care about it."

"The same goes for me."

"So I guess we can keep on being sappy as much as we want," Obi-Wan concluded, covering a yawn with his hand. Slumber was rapidly creeping over him and for the first time in his life he felt like going to sleep without the desire to stand up and clean himself after sex nor the urge to shake off the sweaty body of his partner and curl away on his side.

He felt good, he felt happy and something inside him was telling him this was only the beginning. It was telling him that maybe, in the arms of his very special Personal Companion, not only would Obi-Wan discover the real meaning of love, but he would also learn to like sex.

Obi-Wan smiled at the thought, kissed Anakin's temple and then closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

THE END

A/N: All right, this is how the story ends because my muse stubbornly refused to indulge me more. She said there was already enough sappiness in this story and that she couldn't take more. So the idea I initially had for an epilogue, never got to be developed. However, I thought you might like to flesh out this scene with your own fantasy….

It's morning, sunshine fills Obi-Wan's bedroom. Anakin wakes up, feeling all excited. There is no reason to be, it's just a normal morning, as many of the others that preceded it during the past 25 years. Wait, 25 years…that's why this morning is different!

Because the day before, Obi-Wan officially set Anakin's free. So today, it is the first time Anakin wakes up as a freedman. Then Anakin turns around and looks at his sleeping Master – the Master of his heart, that's it—and smiles. Obi-Wan is still as handsome as he was 25 years before (no old Alec Guinnes here! Obi-Wan is still in his Ewan McGregor phase…Look at the manip I created for "Never Too Old To Love" if you need help to imagine him with grey hair) and Anakin loves him just as much.. no, more. Then Obi-Wan wakes up…and you can add the rest. More sappy talks about freedom and love? A round of lovemaking because Obi-Wan woke up ready to action? A shared long, warm shower? Or do they have breakfast while watching the holonet and thus learn that Senator Amidala has just left her sixth husband because she found the man in bed with a whore?

You decide!

Just remember our boys are happy and always will be, because "love conquered all".


End file.
